Cricket
Superhuman agility Superhuman stamina Superhuman leg strength |gender = Female |hair color = Light magenta |eye color = Green |portrayed by: = Vyvan Pham |group affiliation(s) = Rex's Old Gang|allies = Tuck, Skwydd, Rex Salazar, Circe |enemies = Quarry, Breach }} Cricket is a female E.V.O. that is a friend of Rex Salazar and a member of Rex's Old Gang. 1.12, "Rabble" History Background Cricket became an E.V.O. some time after the Nanite Event. Little is known of her background other than that she met up with Tuck, Skwydd, and Rex Salazar some time after becoming an E.V.O. and has been with Tuck and Skwydd ever since. Rex, who was secretly the lieutenant in an E.V.O. crime ring working directly under Quarry, later traded his friends to Quarry for his own freedom and left Hong Kong. Season One Rabble When Rex and Agent Six were in Hong Kong investigating a team of E.V.O. bank robbers on behalf of Providence, the bank robbers burst through the front wall of a bank. As they were fighting, Cricket soon realized who Rex was. When the E.V.O.s tried to escape, Rex attempted to follow them and soon encountered Tuck, who realized that the person he was fighting was his old friend. Although Rex couldn't remember his old friends due to his amnesia, he jumped at the opportunity to meet someone from his past. He easily convinced White Knight to allow him to infiltrate the team because the latter suspected a larger crime ring. Once reunited with the group, Tuck proved to Rex that he was once a member of the team by revealing they all have voice activated nano-ink tattoos, including Rex. It was apparently a solution devised by Rex to prevent a repeat of an incident with a shape shifter, revealing that Rex was the leader of the group. Rex's presence soon attracted the attention of Quarry, an E.V.O. crime lord and his former boss, who turned the group against Rex by revealing, via a PDA diary that belonged to Rex, that it was Rex who handed over his friends to Quarry in exchange for his own freedom. This revelation caused the others to turn against Rex and side with Quarry. Rex, suffering a guilty conscience, went to confront Quarry. When Quarry tried to bribe Rex away, Rex destroyed the PDA with the BFS and proceeded to attempt to defeat Quarry. Little did Rex realize that Quarry was also a powerful E.V.O. and a skilled fighter, a deadly combination that nearly cost Rex his life. Seeing Rex stand up for them caused the others to turn against Quarry. With their combined powers, they were able to succeed in defeating Quarry. After Quarry was taken away, Rex advised his old friends not to do anything stupid or else Providence would be after them again. Season Two Hard Target Cricket alongside the rest of the gang and new member Circe was visited by Rex when he tracked Pack member Breach to Hong Kong. While catching up with his friends Rex observed that Tuck seemed to have developed a crush on Cricket, though Rex was the only one to have noticed. After another run-in with Breach Rex accidentally led her to the group's hideout where she promptly incapacitated Cricket and the others and kidnapped Circe. Rex instructed them to meet him in Hong Kong's financial district once they freed themselves, and then told them to help the people caught in the crossfire of Quarry and his battle. Once Circe was rescued and Quarry defeated, Tuck, Cricket and the others stated that their relationship with each other was strictly platonic. Though after Rex left Tuck and Skwydd tried to ask Circe and Cricket out on a double date. 2.14, "Hard Target" Season Three Assault on Abysus Following Providence's installation of a new policy, the group was being hunted by Providence. The group managed to use Circe's humanoid appearance to throw Providence off their trail. The ruse eventually fell through, and the group sacrificed themselves so that Circe could escape. At this point, it was unknown whether or not she were captured by Providence. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Remote Control It is revealed that Cricket hadn't been captured; she was waiting with Tuck and Skwydd for Rex to come to their aid in the sewers. However, they were caught and collared by Providence after a struggle to escape. Quarry unexpectedly crashed in and stole Providence's control over them, which led them into fighting Rex once he had located them. Meanwhile fighting Rex solo, Rex tried to jog Cricket's memories, but was unsuccessful. Using his technopathy, Rex freed the collar from Cricket's neck and they both went on their search to free Skwydd and Tuck from Quarry's control. Tracking them all down at Quarry's base, they fought Quarry's other minions, eventually freeing Skwydd and Tuck. While Cricket, Tuck, and Skwydd fought off Quarry's minions, Rex fought off Quarry and deactivated the main control source of the collars, freeing them all. To celebrate their satisfaction and ultimate goal (defeating Quarry) they ate at their favorite Chinese restaurant. 3.14, "Mind Games" Personality Cricket seems to be very friendly and outgoing, though she tends to be somewhat shy around Rex due to her crush on him. She is very devoted to her friends and will not hold back when fighting to protect one, as displayed where she helped Rex who was pinned down by one of Quarry's Enforcers, putting her own life at risk in the process. Physical Appearance Cricket is a young teenage girl with human and insect-like features such as her legs and skin. In correspondence with her name, Cricket has the features of an actual cricket, such as long bug-like legs and an olive-colored patterned exoskeleton with points. Her most outstanding trait is her hair, since it is an unusual magenta color, and her pointed ears. She normally wears a small orange sweater with a blue undershirt and a black skirt. She has a voice-activated nano-ink tattoo on the right side of her neck. Powers and Abilities Cricket is a human E.V.O. that developed insect-like abilities such as superhuman agility and massive leg strength. Her mutation is most noticeable in her legs, which are bent due to them being structured slightly like an actual cricket's or grasshopper's. With these legs, she has the ability to jump impressively high and fast and land violently on her opponents, pinning them to the ground. For example, she used her legs to kick one of Quarry's Enforcers, that were twice her size. Again, when battling Quarry with the team, she kicked a part of a pillar, causing it to go flying towards Quarry. It appears she has an exoskeleton, with notable spikes on her arms. Relationships Tuck Although the two have been friends with each other for the longest, it had also seemed that the two were romantically interested in each other. However, she claimed her friendship with Tuck was "strictly platonic" and, after Rex left, she commented "As if!" to the idea of a romantic involvement with Tuck. Skwydd Along with Tuck, Skwydd has been friends with Cricket for the longest. They were partners in crime at one point, but stopped. Rex Salazar Cricket behaves markedly shy around Rex, playing with her hair and smiling widely. She was also the first member of the gang to recognize his face. Tuck noted that she had a crush on Rex during his time in Hong Kong, though he "never noticed or pretended not to", hinting that any relationship between them was most likely platonic. She later kissed him on the cheek. Eventually, she acknowledged her crush on Rex, much to his embarrassment. 3.12, "Remote Control" Circe Circe and Cricket appear to be typical girl-friends. According to Cricket, Circe is the extra girl to even out the boy/girl ratio. Since Circe joined them, she and Cricket like to go out to do their nails and hair every weekend. Appearances Season One * 112. "Rabble" Season Two * 214. "Hard Target" Season Three * 309. "Assault on Abysus" (non-speaking) * 312. "Remote Control" Trivia * Cricket's voice actor, Vyvan Pham, is also the voice of Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) and Katana (Batman: The Brave and the Bold). * Cricket has had a crush on Rex ever since they first met. * Cricket knows Cantonese. It is possibly due to her living in Hong Kong for years or it could be her heritage. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Incurable E.V.O.s